


Con te partiró

by 2020IronBagheera



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020IronBagheera/pseuds/2020IronBagheera
Summary: Sooo, we all often imagine that Raquel has nightmares and Sergio is the one who is here for her. What if we have the opposite?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 18





	Con te partiró

**Author's Note:**

> What about a small addition to work ¨Faith, Hope, Love, but the greatest is love¨? Have a great time)

-Hey, hey, it’s okay, mi amor, it’s okay... I am not afraid to leave... You shouldn’t be afraid of either... Sometimes it happens. Meeting you was the best thing that had happened to me. I love you so much...-Raquel whispered gently, trying to calm Sergio down. 

-No, no, no, Raquel, my angel, please..... I cannot let you go... I don’t need life without you... You are my life, my everything... Please, don’t go... don’t leave me...

-I will live in your heart now. –Raquel smiled and touched his cheek. –I love you...More than anything...Try not to miss me because I am always by your side... –Sergio held her so close as if it could save her, but Raquel had already closed her eyes forever. Left him in hopeless darkness of grief, longing, and pain. She left him and took his life with her because she was his life. She was his light and hope. Tears were streaming down, but they were not able to return her back to him. Doctors entered the ward and tried to take her body, but after one touch Sergio screamed like a wild beast, holding her tight and attacking everyone who tried to separate them. 

-Who knows, my love, maybe one day I will see you again. –he whispered gently, watching her body being buried in the cold lifeless earth. 

-Daddy... Why did Mummy leave us? She does not love us anymore? Where is she now? –a quiet voice rushed into his thoughts. 

-No, no, no, my little one, of course not. My little bunny, your Mom loved you so much, you cannot even imagine how much she was waiting for you. God decided that it’s time for her to go, to say goodbye... She’s just....-Sergio looked at his daughter whose face was covered with tears- She’s just in another place now. Somewhere in the sky, with angels... But she will always live in your memories, in your heart. The person you love will never leave you until you remember her. And so will Mummy. Because we love her, don’t we? 

Nata sobbed and hugged him tightly. 

-I miss her... I want to hug her... 

-Me too, honey, me too... –he whispered, trying to control his own tears. Suddenly his daughter’s body became smaller. 

-Daddy, what’s that? –she asked in surprise watching her hand turning into dust. 

-Nata... Nata, no!! –he cried desperately, but his little angel was also leaving him alone. 

-NOOO! –Sergio roared and jumped on the bed. The body was covered with cold sweat, every inch of his body was trembling. The heart was beating so fast as if he had been running a marathon. The room was dark. 

-Honey? What happened? –he heard a sleepy voice nearby. It was Raquel. Wait, no, it couldn’t be her, he saw her dead, he saw her dying in his arms, how the hell is that even possible? His hand reached her face. 

-Raquel... Is that you? –he asked in disbelief. She smiled and gently stroked his face. So real, so warm and alive. 

-Of course, it’s me... You just had a bаd dream, it’s okay, I’m alive, I’m with you...

Releasing a loud cry of relief, he hugged her so tightly as if his life depended on it. His senses came to normal. Holding her, he felt the life return to his body. Her hands caressingly rubbed his hair. 

-It was so real, Raquel, it was so real... –he cried, burying his face in her soft hair. -You died in my arms, I thought I would never see you again... 

-Shhh, it’s just a nightmare, just a bad dream... –she whispered softly. 

-You’re alive, you’re here... –his lips gently kissed her neck. 

-I’m here, I’m with you... I’m okay... Do you hear that? –Raquel put his head to her chest. –My heart is still beating and is not going to stop soon. 

He stroked her back, listening to the proof of her life. It felt so good here, in her arms. Her job made him always worry about her life and moments when he had her safe and sound, in his arms, were the best for him. 

-Were you so afraid of losing me? –she asked with a smile, playing with his hair. 

-More than anything in the world, Raquel, I will never be able to live without you, you’re my life, you’re everything for me... 

-Just as you are for me, cariño. I would go crazy if something happened to you or our girl... But don’t worry, it’s still not time to say goodbye... 

He smiled and rubbed her rather a large belly. The baby responded immediately to her dad with a kick. 

-Auch, I think we woke her up. –Raquel couldn’t help but smile when Sergio put his head to her stomach and started murmuring soft words to their girl, with his hand running up and down. 

-Hey, little one, did your daddy scare you? I’m sorry. He had a very bad dream... He saw his life without you and your mummy... –he continued whispering soft words which she couldn’t catch, just as he did every day. The doctor recommended them to speak with their child and Sergio did it from the very first day he found out about her pregnancy. He wished her good morning when he woke up. He said to her “goodbye” when he left for work. He said to her “hello” when he came home and at night he read her different stories and she always responded to her daddy, always so sensitive to his voice. 

-Honey, recommendation to talk with the baby in the womb does not mean “to talk with the baby constantly 24/7, kissing us both to death" –she teased him. 

-Are you jealous, Inspectora? –his eyes flashed slyly. 

-Pfff, are you serious? Please, don’t be ridiculous, as if I didn’t know that you love us two in the same way. 

-The answer is correct, my dear Inspetora of my soul. –he laughed and with a loud protesting “Hey!” pushed her on the bed, caressingly holding her head with his hand. 

-Come on, Raquel, after so many years, admit that you’re an Angel. –his fingers touched her ears that were her erogenous zone, causing her satisfied moan. -Angel that came to me from Heaven, aren’t you? Of course, you are. The people cannot admire and love someone as much as I do love and admire you. 

Raquel giggled and put her chin on his chest as a curious child who’s waiting for a very interesting story to be read. 

-But it means that you’re an Angel too. –her fingers stroked his strong muscles. –I am also madly in love with you, although still do not know what you did to me. Did you put a spell on me?

-Well, maybe, a little one. That is called "never take the phone from the stranger in cafe or you will end up being his wife and mother of his child"...

Raquel rolled her eyes. Sergio always liked teasing her, but sometimes his jokes drove her crazy. She wanted to hit his shoulder, but his lips reached her forehead and it was enough for her heart to meltdown again and again. 

-You know, I saw her. In that dream. –he said, stroking her tummy. 

-Really? –her eyes widened in surprise. –Describe her, what did she look like? 

-She’s a real beauty, just like her mom. With black hair and an angelic face. Nata, Nathaniella Marquina-Murillo. Wow –he exclaimed, feeling a light kick under his palm. –I think she likes this name. 

-You’re right, it’s beautiful... We both agree with it. God, I’m dying to meet her, to hold her.

-Time flies faster than you think, just a few months –and she will smile to you while you will be holding her, singing lullabies and I will be admiring you two... 

Raquel imagined this picture and could not stop smiling stupidly. Sergio fell asleep again, still holding her so close that not an inch was left between their bodies and when she tried to change her position for a more comfortable one, he protested and tightened his grip as if someone wanted to take her away. She felt more than happy. After long years of losses, abuse, humiliation, pain, and grief, she finally found peace. Found peace and happiness near the shy dark-haired man who made her feel alive. Who showed her how it feels like to love and be loved, respected and important to someone else. Found love with the one who now was holding her tight in his sleep, sheltering her from all the world with his angelic and strong winds that she called “love”.


End file.
